


Pasubali

by gyusheart



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyusheart/pseuds/gyusheart
Summary: “Itikom ang bibig, mata’y ibaling sakin.”A GyuBoo Drabble
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 5





	Pasubali

“Tangina naman Seungkwan. Lahat na ng tao sa buhay natin tanggap na kung anong meron tayo. Even our fans have accepted it. Our managers gave the go-signal to go public. Our agency said it's good publicity. Yes, yung shippers nyo ni Hansol will always be there. Pero pansin na rin naman nila what we have. Hindi ba ako enough? Is our love not enough to be shown to the whole world?,” maluha-luhang sabi ni Mingyu. This is not the first time they are having this conversation but Seungkwan felt like the pain in Mingyu's voice is a bit different. 'He's getting tired...' Seungkwan thought.

When the 13 of them left the concert venue, Seungcheol signaled the others to join the other vans and just let Mingyu & Seungkwan use one of the vans to spend some time alone. Seungkwan opposed the idea, saying na pagod sila and baka may makakita sa kanila ni Mingyu. Jeonghan just looked at him with a look closer to disgust than disbelief while he said, “Jusko Seungkwan. You are in the fcking city of Love. With the love of your life. And among all of us, kayo lang ang nagkalakas ng loob to actually get into a relationship. Everyone wear masks now, even dogs do. Don't use any lame excuse kung ang problema lang naman talaga eh kawalan mo ng bayag.”

Mingyu overheard their conversation and when they arrived inside the van, he gently held Seungkwan's hand and placed his head on his shoulder. “Sorry mahal. Sorry sa outburst ko sa backstage kanina. Hindi ko naman kasi inakalang ganun magiging effect sakin nung ginawa nila PD. I thought it was a simple tease para sa VerKwan fans.... but mahal. When Hansol happily touched your nose in front of the crowd..... and everyone screamed. I wanted to grab all the mics on stage and tell all of them that you're mine. That.... I can make you smile better than that. That, God, that was a touch on the nose, I can do wilder things they won't even think about. _*chuckles*_ Pero mahal, I understand. I understand your worries, don't worry. I will never get tired. I will fight for us, always. Until you're ready. I never thought I would ever have a use for this phrase but, as long as sakin ka umuuwi, as long as I am your home, then we'll be okay.” Mingyu ended his message to Seungkwan with a kiss on his forehead.

At that moment, Seungkwan swears to the heavens or hell or to all Gods living or not.  
There was never a moment he felt that love surge in his heart like this before.

Why was he even scared? He kept thinking to himself that he was scared to go public because it will affect Mingyu's career more than his – the MinWon shippers, the (thousands, even millions of) female fans, his endorsements. Everything. Going public will have an impact to Mingyu's life and Seungkwan felt like telling everyone about their relationship will bring more bad things to Mingyu than the good.

Jeonghan was right. He was just making excuses. Duwag lang talaga sya.

But in this moment, with the heat of Mingyu's breath so close to his face, he felt all the pain Mingyu has been keeping all these years.

Mingyu just wanted Seungkwan to be proud of him.  
To show the world that the love they have is stronger than anything in this world.

Seungkwan sneakily took his phone and searched for their sunset photo. Only their silhouettes, with Seungkwan tiptoing to kiss Mingyu on the lips. Mingyu was so happy about that photo he gifted Minghao an antique camera.

He thought of a caption that would sum up all his feels and at the same time, would give Mingyu the assurance he deserves. But it was hard to do that while keeping yourself from crying while basically lying on Mingyu's lap.

After posting, Seungkwan quickly put his phone back while Mingyu received a notification on his phone.

“Pledis_boos tagged you in a photo?”

Mingyu was already crying and hiding on Seungkwan's neck without even checking out the post.

“I love you. I love you so much mahal. You didn't need to do anything. Mahal I love you... sobra. What is this oh my god ako pala yung hindi ready sa ganito. Oh my god mahal kita.” Mingyu can't even open his phone.

Seungkwan was giggling all the time but he was choking back his tears as well. For all those years that Mingyu has bent the impossible just to make Seungkwan happy, all he needed was a single post from Seungkwan to drive him this crazy.

“pledis_boos:

Let me know if I'm doing this right  
Let me know if my grips too tight  
Let me know if I can stay all of my life  
Let me know if dreams can come true  
Let me know if this one's yours too  
Coz I see it  
And I feel it right here  
And I feel you right here

@min9yu_k I love you.”


End file.
